


Tied Up

by thegrantfinale123



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Desperation, Gay, Hand Job, Handcuffed, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, tied, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jared, you’re looking kinda tense.”</p><p>“Yeah, man, it’s this game. Why the FUCK aren’t we doing anything? Like Jesus, that pitch was right at him! Why the fuck couldn’t he catch that?!” Jared slammed his bottle down on the table in disgust.</p><p>“Dude, I think you’ve had enough of those.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

“Jesus Christ, Tigers! What the fuck?!” Jared screamed at the television as we all chuckled. Jared, even without the alcohol, was really into his baseball games. And the Tigers were down halfway through the game. I had kind of zoned out. As much as I loved baseball, I was kind of bored, seeing as we were losing. People in Jared’s apartment fleeted home with each inning, and soon it was just me and Jared’s older brother, Michael. Mike got bored with the game as well, and decided to go hang out with his girlfriend. Soon it was just Jared and I in the apartment. The game was still going on, and so was Jared’s drinking. By the seventh inning, we were down 8 runs and Jared had downed 8 bottles of Mike’s Hard Lemonade and half a bottle of Vodka. He scowled at the television now in complete silence, and the tension in the air was unbearable. I had to break it somehow. “Jared, you’re looking kinda tense.”  
  
“Yeah, man, it’s this game. Why the FUCK aren’t we doing anything? Like Jesus, that pitch was right at him! Why the fuck couldn’t he catch that?!” Jared slammed his bottle down on the table in disgust.  
  
“Dude, I think you’ve had enough of those.”  
  
“Fuck you, man, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I ain’t had plenty o’ this shit!” He hiccuped and slumped down in his chair.  
  
“Dude, did you want another massage? That usually helps you mellow out.”  
  
Jared’s eyes never left the screen. He took another swig of his alcohol, sighed, and nodded. I got up off the couch and placed my hands on Jared’s shoulders, carefully working out the tension in his shoulders. “Oh fuck, Aaron. Your massages are always amazing.” I could feel the stress melting off his shoulders. His lips curved into a smile and his eyes drooped closed. I peered down and saw a slight raise in his jeans, and I got an idea.  
  
“Want a full body massage now?”  
  
Jared blurred out a drunken babble followed by the nodding of his head. “Alright, sweetie, but you’re gonna have to take off your clothes for this. You know how much I hate massaging through denim.” Jared nodded again and stood up, pulling his pants around his ankles and shaking them off his feet, almost falling over in the process. He then slipped his shirt off, and sat back down.  
  
I started at his shoulders again, working out the knots. I then worked my way down his back and along his sides. Jared giggled and squirmed. “Jared, you’re gonna have to stop doing that, or I’m gonna have to tie you up to keep you still.” Just did his best, but still squirmed and giggled when I touched his sides. “Fine,” I said. “Have it your way.” My hands fumbled with my belt buckle, and soon I had freed my belt from my pants, and I placed them around his arms, pulling his hands through the holes in the chair and buckling the belt. Jared was now constricted in the chair, which meant I could do whatever I wanted.  
  
Just to be safe, I grabbed his belt and fastened it around his legs. Now he couldn’t kick me either. I continued to massage him, now focusing on his chest, working the tension out. His bulge was now much more evident in his boxers now, but I wanted to have my fun with him first.  
  
I grazed my hands along his side again, making him squirm. He moaned, “Aaron, stop! That tickles!” “I know,” I winked, and continued gently caressing his sides. He squirmed and giggled, but I didn’t stop. I continued tickling him. Jared tried to flail his legs in protest, but they were bound tight by his own belt. I kept tickling him, and his laughter filled the apartment, followed shortly by his own distraught screams as I realized what I was doing to him.  
  
Jared hadn’t relieved his bladder since the night began.  
  
He squirmed and squealed as the urine flowed out of him and down the chair, creating a nice puddle on the floor. “Ahh!” he screamed. “Mike is gonna kill me!” But still he kept peeing. He soaked his boxers all the way through, and pee dripped down his legs. Jared started crying. “What am I gonna do?”  
  
By now I was rock hard, so I said what any sensible guy would say. “Well,” I said. “We’re gonna get these boxers off you, cuz they’re soaking wet.”  
  
I unbuckled his feet and, with some difficulty, slid Jared’s soaking wet boxers down to his ankles and off his feet. His body glistened from the waist down with his piss, and his cock stood at full attention. I ran my fingers along his shaft, which made him shudder. It was all wet and sticky, and his pee made the perfect lube. I pumped his dick a couple times, and got a moan out of Jared.  
  
I continued pumping his cock, getting a little faster each time. Jared must have been really excited, because his breathing turned jagged and uneven rather quickly. He started thrusting his hips and struggling with his constraint. “Oh, Aaron! Yes!”  
  
So I stopped.  
  
I pulled my hand off his dick and let him sit there, in the heat of his climax, nearly reaching his orgasm. Jared whined and struggled with the belt, as I just sat there and laughed. I’m a sadistic little bitch.  
  
Eventually, I went back to work on his dick, working him up again until he reached his peak, and once again cut him off and stopped. Jared squirmed and tried to get his hands free. “Please, Aaron! Oh my God, just let my hands free so I can finish myself!”  
  
But again I refused. I simply let his orgasm recede again, only to pick it back up, and cut him off again. Jared was squirming like there was no tomorrow, trying to get his hands free, but he couldn’t break free from the belt. (If he did, he was buying me a new one.) His squirming and whining was such a turn on. Finally, I decided that I wanted him to cum as much as he did. I placed my hand at the tip of his cock and pumped, getting faster and faster. Jared started thrusting into my hand; his moans blended together and his breathing got faster. I pumped faster and faster and finally, Jared screamed, “OH GOD! YES, Aaron! I’M GOING TO CUM!”  
  
With my hand still firmly grasping his dick, it exploding with several shots of hot, sticky cum, that landed all over his chest. Jared squirmed against the belts as his body rippled with the orgasm, until he finally relaxed and let out a huge breath. “Damn, Aaron...That’s gotta be the best hand job I’ve ever had.”  
  
I started loosening the belts so he could get free. “Next time, maybe I’ll go even further.” I winked at him. “Now, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Jared stood up, dizzy from drunkenness and the ecstasy of the orgasm. He leaned on my shoulder and I led him to the bathroom to shower, but not before swabbing a bit of his cum on my finger and slipping it into my mouth. Mmm.  
  



End file.
